<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True names of Human Hazbin characters by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554526">True names of Human Hazbin characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True names of Human Hazbin characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True names</p><p>Anthony = Angel Dust</p><p>(three syllables in the name Anthony)</p><p>Alastor = Alastor</p><p>(three syllables in the name Alastor)</p><p>Vagatha = Vaggie</p><p>(three syllables in the name Vagatha)</p><p> </p><p>Fanmade below (based on each having 7 letters, Greek origin and starting with the same letter as their demon names)</p><p>Roxanne = Roo</p><p>Hustler = Husk</p><p>Nerissa (Merchant of Portia’s waiting maid) = Niffty</p><p>Bunsen/Braxtyn (calm and precise) Bastian (venerable), Brenner (to burn) = Baxter</p><p>Potential last names: Planck (Max Planck, quantum theory) Tesla, (Nicola Tesla) Stern, (Otto Stern, molecular beam) Nernst (Walther Nernst, originator of physical chemistry) Wolfgang, (travel)</p><p>Majorie (pearl)= Mimzy</p><p>Carissa (Graceful)/ Cynthia (moon) / Crystal (crystal meth) / Carmine (red/song) = Crymini</p><p>Kaitlin = Katie Killjoy</p><p>Teadoir = Tom</p><p>Stavros (victorious) = Sir Pentious</p><p>Candice (sparkling) = Cherri Bomb</p><p>Vincent (conquer) = Vox</p><p>Vasilis (regal) = Valentino</p><p>Venessa (Venus) = Velvet</p><p>Rosie, Crymini, Loona, Blitzo, Stolas, Moxxie, Millie, Charlie, Lucifer, Lilith, Helsa, Seviathan, are Hellborn or were not previously born on Earth like Lucifer or in more modern times like Lilith.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>